ganando su corazon
by ultrablud2
Summary: Dicen que el amor hace que hagamos locuras que no esperamos a hacer, y el agente brains/braianna no es una exepsion (obviamente habrá algo de f.d.p.(fuera de personaje) en esta historia)
1. Capitulo 1: Nuevos Sentimientos

A/N: Muy bien antes de que empiece el cuento, les digo que esto es mi primer cuento de fanfiction, así que solo quiero buenos comentarios para seguir con esto. Sin más demoras, el cuento.

Capitulo 1: Nuevos Sentimientos

La agente brains/braianna abre la puerta para entra a su cuarto, con sus pijamas. Después de cerrar las cortinas y la puerta, ella prende una lámpara y abre el cajón de su mesita de noche, y saca un libro de portada verde-lima, que tiene un moño para regalos, tiene, en la portada, la palabra "diario" y tiene un candado (obviamente). Luego, saca una llave y destraba el candado.

Verán, antes de ir a la tierra, su papa le dio esto cosa llamado "diario", dice que esto es para escribir sus secretos (además de que ella es de otra galaxia) y sentimientos más profundos. Braianna cree que no lo necesita, pero lo acepta de todos modos.

Así que no es necesario decir que ella se siente rara haciendo esto, por dos razones

1)Braianna creía que no necesitaría esta cosa, así que haciendo esto, prueba que se equivoco, y ya sabes cómo se sienten los súper genios cuando se equivocan.

2)Normalmente, Braianna le dice todo a Fred y Friday, pero lo que siente no es algo que simplemente puede decirle a los dos.

Luego de sacar el candado, abre el libro, toma una lapicera de la mesita de noche, y empieza a escribir en ella:

_Querido diario:_

_Hola, uh, mi nombre es agente Brains, pero en este planeta soy conocida como Braianna, para proteger mi identidad secreta, pero eso no es lo importante aquí. ¿Por dónde empezar? Ah, sí, he tenido estos sentimientos cada vez que veo la cara de Fred (mi amigo) por las últimas tres semanas, yo creí que esto sería temporal, pero no, una mirada a Fred, y los sentimientos aparecen. ¿A qué sentimientos me refiero? El sentimiento de felicidad, de que él es la persona más perfecta del mundo (aunque no lo es) la necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte, de acariciar su pelo púrpura y, la necesidad que mas me aterra, el de querer besarlo en los LABIOS. Me ha tomado mucho poder de voluntad para no hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Y no ayuda el sueño que he tenido al mismo tiempo que estos nuevos sentimientos, en la cual que Fred y yo NOS CASAMOS, con estos nuevos sentimientos, no sé si considerar eso un sueño o una pesadilla. En fin, no sé que me está pasando, y eso que soy una súper genia, pero llegare al fondo de esto._

_Firma _

_Agente Brains/Braianna._

Con sus pensamientos desaguados, Braianna pone el candado al diario, lo guarda en el cajón de su mesita de noche, apaga la lámpara, y cierra sus ojos para dormir (y tener ese sueño de la boda).

A/N: Listo, ahora les daré una semana para escribir sus comentarios, y si son buenas y de ánimo, seguiré con el cuento.

Ultrablud2, Fuera.


	2. Capitulo 2

A/N:Antes que nada, quiero aclarar unas cosas.

1)Los personajes de Lucky Fred no son míos, solo este cuento.

2)Puede haber una posibilidad de que Friday NO aparezca en este cuento (Al menos hasta que me ocurra de una escena en donde pueda ponerlo).

3)Acepto sugerencias para el cuento.

4)GhostHanuter, para que sepas, SI leí el capitulo una segunda vez antes de publicarlo, hasta use el auto corrector.

5)El otro sábado pasado vi el episodio "Agente Alfa", así que para que este cuento tenga sentido, los eventos de ese episodio NO pasaron aquí en este cuento.

Sin más demoras, el cuento.

Capitulo 2: Distracciones y Estaciones de Radio

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todos los alumnos estaban prestando atención a la lección de hoy. Bueno, CASI todos. Braianna (llamémosla así por el resto del cuento) estaba pensando en el asunto de los sentimientos.

"… tomando en cuenta que, en el lenguaje matemático, semejanza quiere decir de figura igual, pero de tamaño diferente, podemos decir que…" el profesor deja de explicar cuando nota que Braianna estaba mirando al techo con sus ojos.

"Braianna" el profesor dice para obtener su atención.

Sin repuesta.

"Braianna" el profesor dice de nuevo, con un poco mas de impaciencia en su tono.

Sin repuesta.

"!BRAIANNA¡"

Con ese grito, Braianna vuelve a la realidad.

"Uh, ¿Qué?" Braianna dice confundida por un segundo.

"Braianna, se que tienes asistencia mala y malas notas ¿pero es mucho pedir que al menos intentes escuchar a las explicaciones?" el profesor pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué, estabas hablando?" Braianna le pregunto.

"oh, y ahora ignoras el hecho que yo estaba dando una explicación, sigue de así, y le diré a la directora que te expulse" el profesor le advierte.

La palabra "expulse" hizo como eco en la cabeza de Braianna.

"¿en dónde estaba?, ah, sí…" el profesor sigue con el tema por el resto de la clase.

**(DESPUES DE LA ESCUELA)**

Braianna estaba caminando a su casa, ahora pensando en el incidente de la clase.

_Este asunto de los sentimientos se está saliendo de las manos, ¿y si vuelve a pasar? Ah, no, si vuelve a pasar, la directora de me expulsara, si, se qué Braianna debe ser una chica torpe con malas notas, pero tengo que cuidar que el rol no sea la extremo, porque la directora me expulsara, y si eso pasa, mi papa se decepcionara, Y SI ESO PASA… _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por una voz que decía "hola, brains". Braianna grito y salto un pocito, a darse vuelta, miro de quien era esa voz.

Era Fred.

Una mirada a Fred, y todo ese estrés se va, y es remplazada con los sentimientos y necesidades.

"oh, hola fred" Braianna saluda sonriendo.

"oye brains, buena actuación en la clase" Fred le felicita.

"¿de qué estás hablando?" Braianna le pegunta.

"estoy hablando de llevar el rol de la chica torpe con malas notas al próximo nivel" Fred le dice.

"si, um, sobre eso… no era actuacion" Braianna confiesa.

"¿Qué?" Fred le pregunta algo confudido.

"me refiero que si me distraje de verdad, es que por lo usual, soy finjo estar distraída para que nadie sospeche, pero en realidad, escucho a cada palabra, pero esta vez paso de verdad, digo un momento estaba lista para la actuación, y al otro el profesor me pide que al menos intentara escuchar" Braianna le explica.

"bueno, si ese es el caso, ¿Qué te hiso que te distrajeras de verdad?" Fred le pregunta.

"ah, eso, es que estaba pensando en algo" Braianna le contesta.

"¿en qué?" Fred le pregunta.

Su pregunta hizo que Braianna se preocupara, no quería decirle el asunto de los nuevos sentimientos hacia el (al menos no todavía).

"ah… estaba pensando en… um… de donde viene los bebes" braianna le miente.

"bueno, por lo que me dijo mi mama, una cigüeña nos trae hacia nuestro padres" Fred dice.

"¿en serio? Lo dudo, un bebe es muy pesado para que lo cague una cigüeña" Braianna dice descreída.

"pues yo no creo que mi mama me mentiría" Fred dice antes de que le sonara el celular en su bolsillo "disculpa, tengo que atenderlo" toma el celular y lo pone a lado de su oreja izquierda "¿Quién es?… oh, hola mama… estoy hablando con Braianna ¿Por qué?... ah, ¿es en serio?... ¿Por qué?... bueno, es un buen punto, solo déjame decirlo a Braianna… adiós" y con eso, Fred pone su celular en su bolsillo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Braianna pregunta.

"era mi mama, dice que tengo que ir al dentista por mi carié de diente" Fred le dice mostrándola.

"te dije que no hicieras esa apuesta con Friday de quien come mas caramelos" Braianna le dice.

"lo sé, hasta mañana Brains" Fred se despide caminando pasado a ella.

"hasta mañana Fred" Braianna se despide con sus manos juntas como una bola (de tenis), sus ojos medio cerrados y una dulce sonrisa. Antes de reaccionar de lo que está haciendo y seguir caminando hacia su casa.

_ugh, si hubiera una manera de saber de lo que me está pasando, lo tomaría _

Braianna pensó antes de chocarse contra un poste eléctrico por distraída, pero resulto ser un golpe de suerte, ya que en el poste estaba pegado un cartel que decía:

_¿Teniendo sentimientos que nunca has tenido? Entonces llama a la estación de radio Kiss 105.8 (1-400-6472-2579) el sábado a las 10:00 de la mañana y uno de nuestros dj te dirá lo que sientes (Advertencia: su llamada será en vivo a la radio pública)_

Braianna no tuvo que pensar 2 veces antes de querer llamar a esa estación de radio ya que mañana es sábado, aunque si tendrá que disfrazar su voz para que nadie la reconociera.

**(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)**

Braianna toma un vaso de plástico, marca el número de la estación y espera que la atiendan.

**(EN LA ESTACION DE RADIO)**

"¡buenos días, valle del bravo, soy el DJ Eric y esto es "nuevos sentimientos"!" grita un hombre de 20 años, tiene ojos rojos, cabello rubio, que es detiene al final de la cabeza, una jaqueta de manga corta, a multicolor, con una remera blanca debajo de ella, una gorra al revés y orejeras. "el programa que ustedes llaman a nuestra estación (cuyo número es 1-400-6472-2579) cuando tienen sentimientos que nunca has tenido antes, el DJ que ayudara con eso hoy es yo" Eric dice antes de que suene el teléfono. Eric recoge el tubo y lo pone a lado de su oreja derecha "¿hola?"

"uh, hola, ¿es esta la estación de radio Kiss 105.8?" Braianna le pregunta con una voz profunda, ya que tiene el vaso a su boca.

"así es, dime ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?" Eric le pregunta.

"soy una mujer, es que tengo un vaso de plástico en la boca porque quiero quedar anónima" Braianna le informa.

"como tú quieras, aunque lo que no será anónimo son tus sentimientos, dime ¿cuáles son?" Eric le pregunta.

"muy bien, para empezar, los sentimientos son para Ricky_, _mi amigo.(A/N: ¿Cuantos tiene el nombre de Fred en la ciudad?) Los sentimientos son: El sentimiento de felicidad, de que él es la persona más perfecta del mundo_,_ aunque no lo es,la necesidad de abrazarlo muy fuerte,de acariciar su pelo naranja (A/N: ¿y cuántos tiene pelo purpura, además de Fred y la directora?)y, la necesidad que mas me aterra_,_ el de besarlo en los labios, me ha tomado mucho poder de voluntad para no hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Dime ¿qué significa todo eso?" Braianna le pregunta.

"bueno, si lo pones de esa manera, entonces estas enamorada" Eric le contesta.

"uh, ¿Qué significa eso?" Braianna le pregunta.

"significa que siente mucho amor por Ricky" Eric le dice.

Al oír la palabra "amor", Braianna tiene la boca bien abierta y sus ojos grandes.

"uh, ¿hola?" Eric le pregunta.

"¡¿ES UNA BROMA?!" Braianna grita, por suerte, sus robopadres están en otro cuarto así que no la escuchan.

"wow, cálmate, es como si fuera una mala cosa" Eric le dice.

"no es que es un mala cosa, es que no tiene sentido" Braianna le dice hiperventilando.

"¿Por qué?" Eric le pregunta.

"es que yo tengo una inteligencia alta mientras que la de él es promedio, yo soy responsable y siempre cumplo con mis responsabilidades, mientras que él siempre busca un atajo, que siempre terminas en problemas que yo le ayudo a resolverlas" Braianna le explica, aun hiperventilando.

"bueno, si lo pones así, suena que son algo diferentes, pero tú ya sabes el dicho "los opuestos se atraen"" Eric le dice.

Braianna iba a decirle que nunca ha oído ese dicho, pero cree que la charla con Eric ya fue suficiente. "gracias por aclarar los sentimientos Eric" Braianna le agradece.

"no hay de que, adiós" Eric le dice.

"adiós" Braianna se despide antes de colgar el teléfono, poner el vaso de vuelta a su lugar e irse a su cuarto para pensar.

Ahora que lo piensa, SI tiene algo de sentido, Fred es un chico optimista, alegre y entusiasta, claro, es un poco impulsivo y siempre prefiere tomar un atajo para sus responsabilidades, pero con las características anteriores, estas no importa, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de aceptar el hecho que ella le gusta a Fred.

Y supongo que piensas que esta es la parte de la historia donde el enamorado/a espera que el chico/a le corresponda sus sentimientos.

Bueno, te EQUIVOCAS, porque sabiendo la confianza en sí misma Braianna (con la personalidad de Brains) tiene, en lugar de hacer eso, va a hacer todo lo necesario para ganar el corazón de Fred, y no dejara que nada en su camino le impida de hacerlo.

Por desgracia, hay un obstáculo en su camino.

Un obstáculo llamado: Nora.


	3. Capitulo 3: Preparaciones

Capitulo 3: Preparaciones

"h-hola, Nora, uh... me es-s-s-taba pre-preguntannndome si t-tu qui-quisieras s-sali ugh esto no esta funcionando" Fred le dijo a Friday (como Nora) ya que estaba practicando para pedirle una cita a Nora.

No es necesario decir, no le va bien.

"vamos, has estado así como 4 horas" Friday le dice impaciente.

"lo se, es que no puedo decir una palabra sin que me trabe un poco, tu no lo entenderías" Fred le dice.

"¿te recuerdo que yo también pase lo mismo con la impresora?" Friday le pregunta, señalando la impresora con su pulgar.

"esto no sirve, ¿como puedo pedir una cita a la verdadera Nora si ni siquiera puedo hablar bien en la practica contigo?" Fred se pregunta a si mismo.

"bueno, ¿que tal si haces esto? cuando veas a Nora, solo pedirle, no le hagas caso a las dudas en tu cabeza, solo hazlo, y si te rechaza, al menos podrás decir que lo intentaste" Friday le aconseja.

"Bueno, si lo pones así, no dañara intentarlo" Fred le dice.

**(MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LA CASA DE BRAINS)**

"h-hola, Fred, uh... me es-s-s-taba pre-preguntannndome si t-tu qui-quisieras s-sali ugh esto no esta funcionando" Brains le dice frustradamente a una figura de Fred de cartón de tamaño real (solo digamos que tomo un poco de cartón, un poco de pintura, y presto)

Verán, Fred no es el único que tiene problemas en la practica.

"¡esto es ridículo! ¿como se supone que le pregunte una cinta a Fred si ni siquiera puedo hacerlo con uno falso? la cual admito que me salio a la perfección" Brains se dice a si misma admirando al falso Fred.

luego se sienta en una silla y se pone en modo pensativo (con su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla, como un puño, y su mano izquierda en su espalda).

luego, ve algo en una mesita de luz.

los anteojos que usa cuando es Braianna.

Brains lentamente se aproxima a la mesita de luz, toma los anteojos, los examina, y se le ocurre un plan para el problema de pedirle una cita a Fred.

Brains podía usar la personalidad de Braianna para hacerlo sin que se ponga tan nerviosa.

a este punto, Brains se consideraba a si misma loca por creer que usar otra personalidad, cuyo objetivo principal es para ocultar su verdadera identidad por fingir ser una chica torpe con asistencia y notas malas, le daría mas confianza para hacer algo personal.

pero Brains sabe que a veces, el mundo puede ser un lugar loco.

ademas, no dañaría intentarlo ¿no?

tomando un respiro profundo, Brains lentamente se pone los anteojos, y es remplazada una vez mas con Braianna.

con ella en su lugar, Braianna se aproxima a a figura de Fred y le pregunta con un tono muy romantico (en una escala del 1 al 10, un 7) "hola Fred, ¿me estaba preguntándome si tu quisieras salí en una cita conmigo?"

con se dicho, Braianna se saca los anteojos, y vuelve Brains.

ella esta sorprendida como lo hizo Braianna.

para ver que no solo fue suerte, Brains le hace la misma pregunta al falso Fred, y le sale de un tono nervioso y no pudo completar una palabra sin que se trabe (como hace unos minutos).

después de ese intento fallido, Brains se pone los anteojos, Braianna vuelve a tomar el control, y le pregunta con el mismo tono romántico como antes.

Brains intenta la misma pregunta con sus 2 personalidades, y con los mismos resultados.

con Brains = fracaso

con Braianna = éxito

en conclusión, con brains, no puede hacerlo, pero con Braianna, le sale a la perfección.

es una lógica rara, pero funciona así.

Brains se hace a una nota mental que cuando le pida al verdadero Fred una cita, hazlo con los anteojos.

**(LUNES, EN LA ESCUELA)**

Braianna estaba caminando por el pasillo, buscando a Fred para pedirle una cita, después de un rato, lo encuentra, se aproxima hasta el, pero se para al ver la persona con que habla Fred.

"hola Nora, ¿me estaba preguntando si quisieras una cita conmigo" Fred le pregunta a Nora.

Braianna jadeo en sorpresa _"por favor, di que no, di que no, di que NO"_

luego de un momento de pensarlo, Nora Contesta "claro, me encantaría"

ante su respuesta, Braianna se queda ahí con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta.

"¿en serio?" Fred le pregunta, sorprendido por su respuesta.

"en serio" Nora le contesta.

"genial, ¿que te parece, uh... _¿viernes? no, muy casual. ¿sábado? no, no es muy romántico. ¿domingo? no, ni un restaurante abre ese día, ya se. ..._ jueves a las 8?" Fred le pregunta.

"claro, jueves es mi día favorito, me tengo que irme a casa, adiós" Nora le contesta, antes de irse caminando.

"adiós" Fred se despide con la mano.

lo que los 2 saben, es que, durante su charla, Braianna retrocedió hasta el cuarto del conserje, entra ahí y empezar a llorar.

"¿por que no me sorprende? mas bien, debería verlo venir" Braianna se dice a si misma con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_"tal vez sea un poco tarde para_ _pedirle esa cita a Fred__, pero hay algo que puedes hacer a respecto de esto" _una voz, que es igualmente a la de Braianna, dice.

al oírlo, Braianna seca los ojos, a este punto, estaba muy destruida por el interior para alterarse.

"¿quien dijo eso?" Braianna pregunta.

_"descuida braianna, o debería decir, Brains" _la voz dice.

al oír eso, Braianna si se altera.

"¿como lo supiste?" Braianna le pregunta con miedo, ya que el dueño de la voz puede usar su secreto para chantaje.

"_tranquila Brains, soy tu __conciencia_" la voz dice tranquilamente.

"gracias a dios, lo ultimo que necesito ahora es ser chantajeada después de lo que vi" Braianna dice.

"_por eso estoy aquí_" su conciencia le dice.

"¿huh?" Braianna dice confundida.

"_Brains, ambos sabemos que mereces mas a Fred que Nora_" su conciencia dice.

"lo se, pero también se que Fred quiere mas a Nora que yo, y si el esta feliz, yo también" Braianna le asegura a su conciencia.

"_¿en serio?_" su conciencia le pregunta descreída._  
_

"no" Braianna confiesa rápidamente.

"_Brains, ¿quien conoce mas Fred, tu o Nora?_" su conciencia le pregunta.

"yo" Braianna le responde.

"_¿quien pasa mas tiempo con el, tu o nora?_" su conciencia le pregunta.

"yo" Braianna le responde de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte.

"_¿quien lo ayuda cuando se equivoca, tu o Nora?_" su conciencia le pregunta.

"yo" Braianna le responde una vez mas, su voz medio alto.

"_¿quien le dio a friday, tu o Nora?_" su conciencia le pregunta, su voz también media alto.

"yo" Braianna le responde un poco mas alta que antes.

"_¡¿ quien se merece ser su novia, tu o Nora?!_" su concienciale pregunta gritando.

"¡YO!" Braianna le responde con determinación.

"_entonces sabes lo que debes hacer a respecto de la _cita" su conciencia le dice.

"si, para que Fred sea mi novio...debo... _sabotear _la cita" Braianna le dice.

A/ N: les seré honesto, necesito al menos 3 planes del sabotaje para a cita, ya que no soy muy bueno en algo complejo como un plan de sabotaje, también un restaurante detallado del restaurante, aunque debe ser mexicana, ya que tampoco soy muy detallista, no me importa cuanto tiempo pasa, no seguiré con esto hasta que me den lo anterior, lo siento si decepcionó a mr.X fanLF, pero hasta aquí pensé el cuento.

Ultrablud2, fuera.


End file.
